Wind Magic
(風魔法 Kaze Mahō), alternatively known as (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō), is a type of Caster Magic and Holder Magic which bestows the user with the ability to manipulate the element of and . Description This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Supplementary Uses Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Spells * .]]'Fist of the Wind God' (風神の拳, ''Fūjin no Ken) is an offensive spell that can be used by the various magics that utilize the element of air.A powerful spell that combined the physical skills of the user and augments them with powerful Wind-based magic. When utilizing the Fist of the Wind God, the user gathers a spiraling flow of air from the surrounding area, cloaking and compressing it into a violently swirling sphere around their fist. The user then connects their fist into the target in the form of a very powerful punch; physical contact alone is enough to disrupt the internal organs within the body and crack the bones of the individual the first makes contact with. At the moment of impact, the wind is released from the user's fist in the form of a furiously rotating whirlwind, a cyclone, that is enough to entirely rend asunder the target. The cutting nature of these powerful currents are enough to destroy all but the strongest of metals, and it slashes away at the body of the opponent in the form of invisible and miniature blades of wind. The primary weakness of this technique is simply predictability; this technique requires speed to perform, and it is easiest to pull off successfully when the user moves in a straight beeline towards their opponent. However, this makes the Fist of the Wind God a telegraphed attack; any opponent paying the slightest bit of attention can see what their opponent is aiming to do and successfully counter it, making this technique unreliable in a one-on-one match. Trivia *The administration elected to combine Wind Magic and Air Magic due to their overall similarities. Users can refer to this Magic by either name. *Feel free to submit spells to be added to this page, although they will be free to use and perhaps subject to grammatical and syntax correction by fellow users. Category:Free Use Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Wind Magic Category:Air Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Canon Magic